The Dishwasher: Part 2
by firefliesinlove
Summary: Part 2 of many! A short and sorta fluffly fic of RyouBakura and what they do while they're waiting for the dishwasher to finish! It's really not as bad as it sounds!


**************  
  
**The Dishwasher:** _Part 2: Ryou/Bakura (YGO)_  
  
(This will be short, but hopefully not as short as the first part! ^_^)  
  
**************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's really better than the title says! Really! ^.^  
Lots of romance, fluff, humour… What more could you possible want?  
Oh yeah! Lots of Ryou/Bakura scenes! ^_~  
And you've got yourself a perfect little fic!  
So read on! ^^  
And don't forget to review!!!! *huggles everyone*  
  
Thanks to my reviewers for Part 1:  
_Sansi  
CherryRedHead  
Random Thoughts_  
  
Wow! Two votes for Ryou/Bakura! O_O ^_____^ Great! 'Cause I love that pairing, too!  
*glomps reviewers who voted for them*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alright, so that means that **Part 2** goes out to:  
_CherryRedHead_ **&** _Random Thoughts_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  **_**Bang**  
  
_**  Ryou's eyes snapped open as he was rudely awakened by a loud noise coming from somewhere in his house. His heart was beating terribly fast from being so startled. He closed his eyes and sighed again as he heard the sound once more. It was definitely in his house, probably downstairs.  
  
  After a few minutes of the horribly loud noise repeating itself over and over, Ryou jumped up and out of his bed, an annoyed look spreading across his face. He pulled open his door, and marched down the hall, and down the stairs until he came face to face with Bakura, who had a tiny bouncy ball in his hands.  
  
  Ryou's jaw dropped when he saw how messy the whole downstairs area had become, and he was nearly at a loss for words.  
  
  "Bakura?!? What on _earth_ did you do?" He turned to look back at Bakura, a look of pure anger on his face.  
  
  "Um…" He looked down at his irritated hikari, and shrugged. "I was trying to figure out what this thing did." He held up the colourful bouncy bell, and before Ryou could stop him, he threw it at a nearby wall.  
  
  "Ah!" Ryou exclaimed as he ducked, nearly getting knocked down by the small ball. Bakura lifted his arm into the air, and caught the ball before any more harm was done. "Why are you doing that?"  
  
  Bakura shrugged as he helped Ryou up to his feet. "It was fun for a while." Ryou frowned, and grabbed the ball from his darker half before anything else happened.  
  
  "Aw, I was having fun!" Bakura pouted like a child while Ryou shoved it in his pyjama pocket, scowling.  
  
  "No more experimenting, Bakura, not until you help me clean all of this up!" Ryou glared suddenly. "_Now._"  
  
  "Alright…" Bakura sighed in defeat, looked Ryou over, blinked a few times, then he burst out laughing.  
  
  "What?" Ryou looked down, and noticed that he was wearing his old light blue pyjamas with fluffy little white sheep. He blushed, and looked away. "Oh." With that, he went upstairs to change into something more comfortable. Unfortunately, he didn't have any clean clothes left, so he had to borrow some of Bakura's clothes.  
  
  He walked down the stairs again, and giggled as he saw Bakura running back and forth, picking up things, and putting them back where they belonged. At the sudden sound of laughter coming from the bottom of the stairs, Bakura stopped, and looked over at Ryou.  
  
  When he did so, his cheeks turned a bright shade of red as he looked at what Ryou was wearing. He was wearing Bakura's pair of black leather pants, and his sleeveless navy blue shirt. Ryou looked down and blushed.  
  
  "Sorry, I didn't have any clean clothes left to wear, I hope you don't mind." He looked back up at Bakura, who was staring at him in shock.  
  
  "Um – uh – er, yeah. No, I-it's fine. I don't mind." He choked out. Bakura busied himself with cleaning again so that his pink tinged cheeks weren't visible to his little light.  
  
  Ryou smiled brightly, and got to work helping clean up the whole downstairs. What he didn't understand about Bakura and the bouncy ball was why there were cups littered all around the house, on anything and everything.  
  
  "Uh, 'kura, what's with all the glasses everywhere?" Ryou turned to look at Bakura, who was trying to reach a pen under the couch. He froze at the sound of Ryou's voice, and it took him a few minutes to realise what Ryou had just called him. He pulled his arm out from under the couch, sat up, and looked up at Ryou curiously.  
  
  "Um…" Bakura shrugged his shoulders, trying to restrain himself from jumping up and hugging his hikari to death.  
  
  Ryou raised en eyebrow at him, before walking away to collect the rest of them He somehow managed to fit them all into the dishwasher before it was full. He smiled at a job well done, and stretched his arms a little before yawning.  
  
  "Someone's tired…" Bakura's voice floated over to Ryou, who jumped slightly, startled by the fact that Bakura was right behind him.  
  
  "Hai." Ryou blushed before turning around to look at Bakura. "_Someone_ woke me up with loud noises." Ryou sighed at Bakura's smirk.  
  
  "They look good on you." Remarked Bakura.  
  
  "Huh? What does?" Ryou looked at him, puzzled.  
  
  "My clothes, baka." Bakura shook his head and sighed.  
  
  "Oh, heh, yeah. Really? You think so?" Ryou stretched his legs a little bit. "The pants are a little on the tight side… But thank you for letting me borrow them." He smiled.  
  
  "Yeah… Don't mention it." Bakura mumbled. "Any cups left?" Ryou shook his head.  
  
  "_You_ used them all. You'll have to wait for the dishwasher to finish cleaning them." He sighed.  
  
  "Oh… How long will that take?" Bakura looked at him questioningly.  
  
  "No idea. The dishwasher always takes too long, if you ask me." Ryou frowned.  
  
  "I didn't ask you." He pointed out.  
  
  "Oh, whatever." Ryou shrugged his shoulders, and walked out of the kitchen, a little more than irritated with Bakura.  
  
  He was about to walk up the stairs, when someone grabbed his shoulder, and pulled him around to face them. Ryou looked up into Bakura's eyes, a confused look on his face. Before he could ask why, Bakura pressed his own index finger to Ryou's mouth.  
  
  "I know what can keep me out of trouble and pass the time while I wait for the dish thingamajig." Bakura whispered. He moved his face forwards a little bit, before pulling away suddenly, and lifting up a monopoly board into Ryou's face.

  
  It took a few seconds for Ryou to realise what exactly had just happened, and he frowned.  
  
  "The dishwasher." He stated, and sighed. "Alright, I'll play monopoly for a little while, but I'm really tired."  
  
  Bakura danced around madly, and dropped himself down onto the couch. Ryou sighed, and followed him. He sat down on the couch, and put the game down on the coffee table.  
  
  "Alright, we'll play for just a little while." Ryou opened the game, and arranged everything so that they could start playing. Bakura nodded, and picked up the dog playing piece. Ryou gave him an odd look, and picked up the little metallic car piece.  
  
  "I'll win this time for sure!" Bakura muttered as he stroked the little metallic dog. Ryou eyed him suspiciously.  
  
  "Sure…" Ryou yawned again, and picked up the die. "You want to go first, then?"  
  
  Bakura nodded, and grabbed the two die out of Ryou's hand. He shook them in his hands before letting them go onto the board. "Yes! Five!"  
  
  They played happily for a half hour before Ryou couldn't play any longer. He rubbed his eyes, and yawned for the sixth time during their game.  
  
  "I can't-" Ryou yawned again before continuing. "I can't play anymore, I'm too tired, Bakura."  
  
  "But I'm winning!" Bakura growled. Ryou yawned again.  
  
  "I'm sorry, 'kura." He managed to say before he yawned yet again. (A/N: Aaaahhhh! Ryou's making me tired! *yawns*)  
  
  "It's alright, I guess…" Bakura sighed, and put down the dice that he had in his hand, and picked up the other one off of the ground. He put away the game while Ryou stared off into space, trying his very best not to fall asleep. He leaned back into the comfort of the couch, and closed his eyes.  
  
  Bakura turned back around after putting the game away, and smirked down at Ryou. He leaned forward, and brushed his index finger over Ryou's lips, noting to himself how soft they were.  
  
  Ryou moved slightly under his touch, but had fallen asleep. Bakura smirked again, and pushed himself closer to Ryou. He pushed a few silver bangs out of Ryou's face, and stroked his cheek, deep in thought.  
  
  Before he knew what he was doing, he closed the space between the two of them, and pressed his lips against Ryou's. After a moment, Ryou started to respond, and deepened their kiss. They parted, and he opened his eyes. They widened in shock when he realised what had just happened.  
  
  "B-Bakura?" He asked, seeking an answer to what had happened between them a moment ago. Bakura simply smirked, and pinned him against the back of the couch. He climbed up on top of Ryou, and pulled him into another kiss, full of passion. Ryou remained immobile for a moment, before he pushed against Bakura, and soon found himself on top, and not quite as tired anymore.  
  
  Bakura was surprised at his light's actions, but smirked into their kiss, and flipped Ryou over again, regaining his dominance. They broke apart for a moment, and looked at each other. Ryou's cheeks were flushed, and he still couldn't believe what was happening. He even rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times to see if he was dreaming.  
  
  "You… you…" Ryou couldn't seem to finish what he was saying, and Bakura smiled.  
  
  "I?" Bakura looked down at him innocently.  
  
  "I thought that when you said you preferred boys that it was just for torturing people…" Ryou stared at him blankly.  
  
  "I could never like anyone other than you, Hikari. But, yes, the girls tend to scream too much." He chuckled in thought.  
  
  "Oh." Ryou was still too dazed and shocked to say much else. But he shocked Bakura by sitting back up, and pressing his lips lightly against Bakura's. He pulled away, and blushed.  
  
  Bakura smirked, and pounced onto Ryou, knocking them off of the couch, and onto the floor. They found themselves in another passionate kiss, rolling around the ground; the dishwasher completely forgotten in the next room.   
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Oooooo! Quite a bit longer than the first part! ^___^  
  
Oh, gosh, it's so cold! ;_; It's around –50 degrees Celsius with the wind chill! -_-'  
  
*shivers and yawns* Wow, now I'm tired, too… Sleepovers are so tiring! ^.^  
  
Ah, yes! Just as I said in Part 1:  
  
If **_ANY_** of you have a favourite pairing from an anime, a television show or even a movie, tell me, and I'll write it into this series!!! Yup, that's right! It's not _just_ a mini Yugioh series, this time!! ^____^  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed:  
  
Spiritual Winds: Wow! You review _really_ fast! ^.^ *huggles* Of course I'll do that pairing! ^___^ Yay! Thanks for reviewing! And ya know what? What you said just influenced me to start on it right away… I have some ideas for that fic now ^_~ Sugar, strawberries, and ice cream! ^_^  
  
  
^__________^


End file.
